1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant bathtubs with removable seats and more particularly pertains to a new infant tub with removable seat for allowing the user to not have to hold onto the infant while bathing the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant bathtubs with removable seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant bathtubs with removable seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,826; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,159; U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,392; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,430; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,859; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,281; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,933; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant tub with removable seat. The prior art includes tubs used for bathing children.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new infant tub with removable seat which has many of the advantages of the infant bathtubs with removable seats mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant tub with removable seat which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant bathtubs with removable seats, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a bathtub member having side, foot, back, and bottom walls, and also having an open top, and also having an elongate support member being disposed at the open top and interconnecting the side walls for supporting play things thereupon; and also includes a cushioned seat member being removably fastened against the back wall in the bathtub member; and further includes a securement member for fastening about a child being seated in the cushioned seat member in the bathtub member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the infant tub with removable seat in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new infant tub with removable seat which has many of the advantages of the infant bathtubs with removable seats mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant tub with removable seat which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant bathtubs with removable seats, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant tub with removable seat for allowing the user to not have to hold onto the infant while bathing the infant.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant tub with removable seat that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant tub with removable seat that allows the user to be hands free with the infant being securely and comfortably seated in the bathtub member.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.